Of Heroes and Villians
by Emerald princess3
Summary: The game was ending, Ratigan had Basil right where he wanted him.
1. Chapter 1

"Go ahead Basil, play the hero one last time. Just remember that all of Mousedom will remember my evil deeds long after your good fades into the past!" Ratigan growled, he stared down at the smaller mouse lying on the ground under his foot, fighting to free himself.

"Even so, you will never win, you see, years from now, when we are mere memories, when a tale is told of the nefarious Professor Ratigan, you will be referred to by most as little more that a slimey, contemptible-"

"Don't say it!" Ratigan increased the pressure on his rival causing Basil to gasp for breath. He coughed but his lips curled into a taunting grin.

"Sewer Rat" he choked out, his captor shouted in frustration.

"You insufferable little-' Ratigan fumed before taking in a deep breath and becoming calm.

"It's a shame things worked out this way you know, there is shortage of mice with high intellect, and only you to challenge me. I venture to say, had we met under different circumstances, you and I may have been friends."

"I highly doubt that. I could never associate with evil. I-" Basil was finding it more difficult to speak as he felt Ratigan's weight on his chest.

"I will go down in history as the greatest criminal of all time," Ratigan chuckled. " I can't say there weren't times I enjoyed our little game, you did manage to push me to new lengths in an effort to evade capture, so many times you came close my dear Basil, an inch from victory But our game has drawn to a close-" He leaned down close to the detective who was struggling to hold on to consciousness.

"I am the victory." He whispered increasing the pressure once more. Basil's head began to turn from Ratigan who placed his hand on Basil's face.

"Oh no Basil, I can't have that, I want you to look at me. I want to watch the light leave your eyes." Unable to fight, Basil's eyes closed, and he became still.

"Basil!' The shout came from seemingly nowhere and by the time Ratigan spun around it was too late.

A/N:I don't think there Will be anymore to this, thetes was meant to be but I wrote it a while ago so I thought I'd share. No flames please. I hope you enjoy it . I don't own The Great Mouse Detective.


	2. Chapter 2

_"_You and I have worked on countless cases, and I've watched yoy go to great lengths to put an end to the crimes. I've stood by your choices, played your game, everything you asked of me. Never have I witnessed such a- I'm sorry my friend, I can't accept this, you've gone too far this time.

I never asked you for anything, well, most of the time. So, as I see it. You owe me. Go to the yard you said, and I did, I brought them back as planned. I don't pretend to know what goes through your mind in such times, but I must say that this never crossed my mind. You're better than this, far better, the greatest mouse I've known. As I said however, you owe me, in the queen's ranks, we pay our debt to each other. That's quite enough Basil, stop it. Ratigan has been caught, there is no further need to go along with this plan.

Stop it, just - stop this. Mrs. Judson is beside herself, and I'm-Well, you'd know wouldn't you, you plan everything, stay one step ahead."

" , are you alright?" The small tearful voice called from behind. Dawson cleared his throat and forced a small smile.

"Olivia, my dear, yes, I'm- I'm fine." He noticed the small bouquet in her hand.

"We weren't sure what he likes so I picked the prettiest ones I could find."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate them. Mr. Flaversham, how are you?" Dr. Dawson extended his hand politely.

"We're getting on. How are you and Mrs. Judson?" Mr. Flaversham released Dawson's hand.

"We're managing. Poor Mrs. Judson, she can't bring herself to see him this way. I barely made it myself."

"Aye. It's never easy to see these things. I'm very sorry Doctor."

"Thank you." A moment passed in silence as they watched. Olivia place the flowers down on the stone. She took in a shuttered breath as fresh tears fell. She ran back to her father.

"There, there It's alright now, he wouldn't want ya ta be sad now darlin'" soothed.

"I can't help it Daddy."

"I know love. I know." Dawson sighed .

"I don't suppose you two could come back to Baker Street with me and pay Mrs. Judson a visit, she told me she was going to be making Cheese Crumpets this afternoon, perhaps she would like some help." Olivia sniffled when looked up at her father.

"Could we Daddy, she must be so sad. Maybe we could stop and pick some flowers for her too" her father smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea lass. Come on then." As the father and daughter began to walk away, Dawson called after them.

"I'll join you in a moment, I just need another moment." "Aye, take all the time you need." Dawson nodded thankfully. Once he was alone he turned back to the polished stone that simply read:

Basil The Great Mouse Detective

Mousedom's greatest hero.

"Well, I'd best be off, I... I shall try not to stay away so long next time. But if I could ask just once more, Basil, stop this, for Mrs. Judson, for the Flavershams, your family and me, we miss you terribly. I keep expecting to find you there still, working away on various cases, or in disguise somewhere just waiting for the right moment to show yourself. Prove me right Basil, please." He placed a hand on the stone, attempting to regain his composure, before turning and joining his guests on the long journey back to Baker Street.


End file.
